


Love Me Wrong

by Byun_bun



Series: Bun's drabble collection [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Gaslighting, M/M, Toxic Realationship, domestic abuse, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: And within the garden of blossoming flowers, within the eye-catching array of colours bleeding together, beyond the earthy tones of dirt and leaves. There was a deadly poison, masked over in delicate petals. Two enchanting flower stems twisting together in a fucked-up fate, unable to escape the roots that wove a bed of chaos beneath them, their poison slowly killing each other.Those poor fuck-up flowers never able to part.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Bun's drabble collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love Me Wrong

And within the garden of blossoming flowers, within the eye-catching array of colours bleeding together, beyond the earthy tones of dirt and leaves. There was a deadly poison, masked over in delicate petals. Two enchanting flower stems twisting together in a fucked-up fate, unable to escape the roots that wove a bed of chaos beneath them, their poison slowly killing each other.

Those poor fuck-up flowers never able to part. 

~ 

Hyunjin drank down the last of the bitter red liquid, tossing the wine glass into the sink. Shards of glass scattered around in the metallic basin, knuckles whitening while he gripped the countertop. 

“Hyunjin?” Felix called-out sweetly, from the front door, “I heard glass, are you okay?”

All Hyunjin could do was stare at the doorway, tears blurring his vision, while the wet drops leaked down his heating face. Reddened lips pulling into a broken grin, while he laughed through the damaged sobs that resonated deep within. 

“Hyunjin?” Felix spoke softly, “Please.”

“How can you call my name so sweetly,” Hyunjin choked, brushing his fingers over his swollen jawline, which raised a few inches, swollen and red. 

“Hyunjin… I’m sorry,” Felix blinked slowly. He wasn’t sorry, he felt nothing when it came down to it, but it was all just an act so that Hyunjin wouldn’t leave him. 

“Sorry for? Hitting me or leaving mid-fight to go fuck Chan?”

“For everything. Hyunjin, come on, I made a little mistake okay? It won’t happen again.” 

Hyunjin blinked away the tears, nodding his head, his chin quivering. “Okay, I believe you.”

~

"Open it," Felix smiled warmly, holding out a sparkling bag. 

"What is it?" Hyunjin questioned curiously, brows raised at the sudden gift. 

"A gift for you." _An apology, a present to wash away the pain._

Hyunjin opened the bag and pulled out the contents, expensive. It was all expensive. A black box tucked between the cashmere sweaters. He pulled it out and opened it, his fingers brushing over the diamond bracelet. 

"Thank you," Hyunjin mumbled sheepishly. _It hurt._

Felix took the bracelet out of the box, holding Hyunjin's hand delicately while he latched the bracelet. Bending down his head to kiss the top of his hand, "I love you, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin blinked slowly, "I love you too, Felix." 

~

Felix dug through the pockets of Hyunjin’s coats, searching and searching. Tearing up everything in his path to just find any piece of evidence that would prove that he wasn’t crazy. 

Hyunjin was having an affair, and he would prove it. 

“What are you doing!” Hyunjin squeaked, his work bag dropping down to the floor. 

“I know you’re hiding something!” Felix shouted, angrily stepped towards his boyfriend, “Give me your phone.” 

“What? No.” 

“See, you’re hiding shit!” Felix growled, “You’re always hiding shit!”

Hyunjin trembled, reaching down into his pocket to grab his phone and handing it over to Felix with shaky fingers. He had nothing to hide. Felix blinked slowly, but snatched the phone away, digging through everything, reading every message and scrolling through every app until he finally tossed the phone in frustration, dropping down to his knees. 

"I'm so sorry," Felix choked, tears staining his speckled cheeks. 

"Shh," Hyunjin coos, dropping down beside Felix, "It's okay baby, it's okay." 

"I love you," Felix sobbed, "Tell me you love me, tell me you'll stay forever."

Hyunjin swallowed, the knot tightening his stomach, "Of course I'll stay forever. I love you."

~ 

Felix’s lips taste of someone else, a fresh mark on his neck along with the subtle smell of bitter cologne. But Hyunjin would never say anything, swallowing back the tears while he kissed back desperately. Trapped within the four walls of his mind, pleading, begging like a fool that maybe this kiss will be the one to sway Felix’s mind. 

Maybe just maybe if he doesn’t bring it up, it will keep their night from turning bitterly south and Felix would stay in his arms for just a little longer. One could only hope for just things to be the way they used to for just a little while. 

~

Felix danced around the kitchen, the little counter-top radio playing the latest of the world's obsessions. He was cooking breakfast, twirling around the bright kitchen delicately like some beautiful butterfly. Hyunjin smiled warmly, lifting up his coffee cup, he took a sip and scowled at the strong taste. It was terrible. But it was the thought that made all the difference. 

A burnt piece of toast and over-cooked eggs, but Hyunjin still ate them with a smile, assuring Felix that they tasted amazing. 

Felix smiled, “You don’t have to lie, I know it’s bad. How about we go on a date tonight?”

Hyunjin nodded, his chest warm while he stared up at Felix. He loved him so much that it physically hurt. His heart thumping so fast while he drank down the strong coffee and gave Felix a quick kiss goodbye. 

But of course, it wasn’t long-lived. Felix's moods alwaying shifting dramatically from the time he left for work and returned home. 

~ 

Hyunjin held down the chat room and deleted the entire thread and uninstalled the app so he wouldn’t get a notification from the stranger he had been finding comfort in while his days ran long at work. 

His name was Minho, and he lived halfway across the world, but the distance didn’t stop Hyunjin from falling in love with the stranger’s presence. 

Hyunjin shoved his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath before entering their shared apartment, the whines and moans of a stranger suffocating, flooding over his lungs in a wave of crushing pain. His vision blurred while he stumbled through the apartment, opening the door to _their_ bedroom. The love of his life, fucking into a dark-haired man. His hands touching someone else. 

His Felix. His Felix. He always knew, but seeing it, made it all feel so real. Hyunjin choked, letting out a whimpering sob that caused them both to stop. 

“Oh, Hyunjin!” Felix gasped, “I thought you were working late tonight.” 

Hyunjin couldn’t respond, a hand reaching up the clutch at his sweater, tugging roughly on the material while he sank down to the floor. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much.

The other person slipped past Hyunjin, disappearing to never be seen again. While Felix sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. 

“How could you,” Hyunjin choked, a mess on the bedroom floor. Drool and snot dripping down from his nose, his chest burning and breaking. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” Felix hummed, “It didn’t mean anything, Hyunjin. You’ve just been so busy lately.” 

Hyunjin shook his head, laughing brokenly, “You’re so fucked.” 

Felix blinked, his jaw clenching, “Maybe so, but if you didn't fuck up so much, I would be like this. It's your fault you know?"

Hyunjin sniffled, resting his head back into the wall, the heavy flow of tears still falling while he stared at the blurred man. A blurry image of the love of his life. 

"I'm sorry," Hyunjin whimpered, "I'm so sorry, it’s my fault."

~ 

“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered warmly, kissing the back of Felix’s hand, disregarding the reddened knuckles and the scabs that were forming from their heated fight last night.

“You’re my everything,” Felix mumbled, his voice deep and raspy, laced with sleep. “It’s always so warm with you.” 

Hyunjin smiled, reached up to tuck a piece of blond hair behind Felix’s ear, falling asleep while counting the freckles on his boyfriend's beautiful face. 

~

Hyunjin stood in the mirror, his fingers trailing over the bruising skin. A dark ring around his neck. 

Felix had gone so far last night, but it was the alcohol he didn’t mean it. 

_He didn’t mean it._ Hyunjin kept repeating this while he worked hard to cover the marks with as much makeup as he could, even though he was still going to wear a turtleneck to cover the marks. 

Felix walked in behind him to take a piss, his hand dragging over Hyunjins waist while he walked past. Hyunjin flinched, side-stepping out of the way. Felix stopped, staring down at the floor, “What are you just scared of me now?”

“No-no,” Hyunjin sputtered, “I just didn’t see you come in.”

“Hmm.” 

~

Hyunjin swung out his fist, laughing as the hit collided with Felix's jaw. Hyunjin began kicking and clawing to get him off of him, shards of crystal glass and red wine scattered around the floor around them. 

"It's all your fault!" Hyunjin screamed, laying in another punch and another, until he gave in, sobbing against the stained floor, his white dress shirts soaked with a mixture of Felix's blood and red wine. 

Felix reached down to caress Hyunjin's cheek sweetly, "That's it. Hurt me. Just please don't ever leave me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Now let me ask you, did the good outweigh the bad?


End file.
